What Is Love?
by StruckByLovexx
Summary: A heart breaking, love story.. But from two diffrent points of views.


_A/N: This is my first Crossover so just try and bare with me mk? And if you sorta get confused through this chapter just wait till the end of it for my end A/N ok? I'm pretty sure I'll answer some of your questions._

* * *

**What Is Love?**

**{ Written By: StruckByLovexx }**

It was a cold and windy day in Brooklyn, the vigorous wind blew where ever it's path would take it. The people of the small city, rustled and bustled through the streets rushing to get to their destination's. The sky above these said people, had been wider and open then ever before as if your trouble's would float up and disappear in the deep blue of the sky. The few chirps that floated off the tongue's of birds that flew just above the city's reach, were heard throughout the small city.

To some people this is what they would call ' a marvelous day. ' but to one boy it was the worst day of his teenage life, his skin crawled at the winds touch, not having much protection from the cold, as he was now in his bloomers. Above him was a girl with long flowing auburn hair that fell just below her shoulders, she had been leaned out the window with a pile of clothes gathered in her hands she had been screaming at said boy from the window of her apartment.

" Take your crap and beat it, Ketchum! " The voice lingered down to the raven haired boy, he couldn't help but to cringe at her cold voice that cut through the wind like a knife. Her fingers seemed to slowly release the pile of clothes she held, he watched her remove her last finger and her hands wave up in the air as the clothes smacked down on the pavement. Ash sighed as he picked up his clothes, from the hard cold pavement dusting off the dirt that clung to them as well.

" Damn it, Misty. " he cursed under his breath, as he took one last glance toward the already closed window, he bit his lip and gathered his thing's throwing on a shirt and some basketball shorts, seeing as he didn't wanna go around the city half-naked.

He snatched up his signature cap, and threw it up on top of his head. The young teenage boy, whipped his head around to the sound of small footsteps coming up behind him, a smug smile tugged at his lips as he saw his little yellow companion, Pikachu.

The small Pokemon scurried up to his usual place on the raven haired boy's shoulder, the boy smiled at his yellow companion as his gaze reached back up to the window a small sigh escaping his lips as well. He pulled his red baseball cap over his dark chocolate brown eye's, only to hide the pain that lingered in them from his small Pokemon.

Even though he was certain Pikachu knew him much more better then he gave the Pokemon credit for, he knew him inside and out, when he was heartbroken enough to break down and cry, when he was mad enough to smash a vase into pieces, when he was sad enough just not to go on.

Ash's small yellow companion was there whether he wanted him to be there or not. He was there when Ash needed him, Or when he just wanted to be alone.

Completely_ alone. _At first the teenage boy thought this to be an act of kindness, but now he only thought of it as... annoying.

The pair trailed down the road of thoughts and depression as the furry electrical mouse slept on the raven haired boy's shoulder, Ash couldn't help but to think of how he could manage to go on with life with a broken heart hanging on his sleeve, his face, and shattered in his eye's.

He regretted how he fell head over heel's for _her, _how he let her in to his heart, how he let her see the _real_ Ash, and how he let her break him completely with a simple Goodbye.

He couldn't comprehend how someone could just wake up one morning and decide not to love somebody anymore. But he'd have to understand it, he would have to let it go, Misty wasn't coming back.

He was on his own now, and maybe that's exactly what he needed.. for _right now._

_Meanwhile._

In the very same small city, laid a red clad chipmunk his hazel eye's glued to the ceiling as an auburn haired chippette with icy blue eye's laid there next to him, in a peaceful, comfortable slumber. A small sigh blew through his lips as he scooted quietly out of the bed trying not to wake his counterpart, from her deep sleep.

He grabbed each piece of his clothing from different parts in the room as he chuckled slightly as memory of last night came to mind, he threw on his red shirt and his blue jeans, zipping them on his way down stairs. Stepping into the kitchen he slipped on his shoes, and swung on over to coffe table and swept up his car keys.

As he managed to slip out the door quietly, he entered his shiny red porshe and sped off down the dusty road. He pushed open his ash tray and grabbed his blue tooth, he smiled as he took his black sun glasses and slipped them on. He listened to his messages, and sighed at the sound of his assistant's squeaky voice.

" Mister Seville, we need you here for sound check! " Alvin rolled his eye's as he turned off his phone, and threw it to the back of the car, his fingers swifty moved towards the voulme to the radio, turning the knob gently he listened to ' Boys Like Girls '.

His thoughts traveled towards a certain auburn haired chipette, what would she think when she woke up? Probably be pissed. he thought, as a small smirk tugged at his lips. This wasn't unusual for the hazel eyed chipmunk, this had been his sixth victim. Another broken heart on his record.

His pride and self esteem shot up, and his smirk grew wider as he thought of all the girls he had completely broken, he wasn't evil he just wanted sex not _love._

He despised the stupid word, the thing that made people blind to what reality really was. He couldn't fall inlove, he was Alvin Seville, and with that fact he never was to fall inlove.

Alvin seen how bad his parent's divorce had been, the yelling and screaming, the getting at eachothers throats each and every night, the way they looked at eachother with such rage and hate.

Alvin couldn't deal with such heartbreak his parents had felt, or the challenges of love itself.

It disgusted him how heart aching and painful it was to fall inlove, the challenges and trust that was put into it.. what was he suppose to do when that power of trust were to be broken?

Alvin he couldn't fall inlove, he just couldn't.

He wasn't about to let some _girl _destroy his whole world just because he happened to fall head over paws inlove with her, but there was a catch to no wanting to fall inlove... there was a certain emptiness in his chest like a hole he just couldnt manage to fill. No matter how much sex or girls he had got or hurt.. The whole was never to be filled.

But nevertheless he was on his own, and that's exactly he himself had wanted.

_Narrator's POV._

And even though these particular pair of boys were in completely different situations, there thoughts on love itself where not that far off.. The point on this feeling of love is the heart aching, stomach plunging, self breaking, tears flowing, and simply just being destroyed but at some point this feeling is wonderful, and amazing something you can't describe in words..

And on this journey these boy's have no idea there on, they themselves will find they too will have this feeling, it will be painful, challenging, and amazing in each and every way.

But at this moment the thought that these two boys seem to travel back to, is a thought we ourselves come to ask every now and then.

What _is love?_

* * *

_Okay so i know your probably thinking, this isnt even a freaking crossover lady!? But wait.. I myself have a certain uh idea.. that I think will knock your socks off. What if.. I were to write a love heartbreaking story, of what love really is to the human and chipmunk eye. A love story from to different points of view, from A human boys and Chipmunks. So I'll let you think about that but hope you enjoyed the chapter, and opening of._

_**What is love?**_


End file.
